1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to host devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a port cover for a host device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Smart cards, and other similar information-storing devices, are known for their capabilities in storing information relating to stored funds, personal identification and other personal data, descrambling keys and an ability to access certain host devices. When multiple users share a common host device, each user may have a separate smart card having selected limitations, these limitations are triggered, e.g., when one user's smart card is removed from a host device and another user's smart card is inserted into the host device.
It is difficult to provide an interface between smart cards and certain host devices that emit certain ranges of electromagnetic radiation. For example, satellite receivers formed as set top boxes are configured as enclosed boxes with an electromagnetic/radio frequency interference shield (EMI/RFI shield) entirely covering each wall of the satellite receiver. If a satellite receiver is provided with a smart card port to provide access to the smart card, the smart card port would provide an opening in which little or no EMI/RFI shield would exist. With a lack of an EMI shield over even a portion of the host device, electromagnetic interference (EMI), possibly including radio frequency interference (RFI), could escape from the satellite receiver into the surrounding space. This large emission of EMI is unacceptable, since it does not conform with industry standards and can result in interference applied to electronic equipment located in the vicinity.
It would be desirable to provide a configuration for a host device having a smart card port in which the entire satellite receiver can be shielded to limit emissions of EMI generated by the host device into the surrounding areas.
Hackers present another concern by attempting to “use” information obtained from other smart cards. One technique that accomplishes this unauthorized accessing of information is referred to as hot-wiring a smart card. This hot-wiring is accomplished by affixing a single wire to each smart card contact. The smart card is then inserted into the host device and the host device begins to interact with the smart card with the hot-wiring wire extending out of the port. During this interaction, confidential information may be electronically transferred between the host device and the smart card, and thereby is also transmitted outside of the host device through the hot-wiring wires, via the port. If a hacker uses suitable equipment outside the host device, the hacker can obtain much of the confidential information that is on the smart card, and can also produce a copy of the smart card that might be used in place of the original.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a device to limits hot-wiring of the smart card. This device will improve security associated therewith by preventing unauthorized use of access codes and breach of confidentiality, thereby improving user confidence in, and acceptance of, the system.